


Bones

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Handcuffs, Hopeful Sam Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: When Dean's handcuffed at the Man of Letter's bunker he realizes he has a sort of kink about that shiny thing around his wrists...Created for@SPN Kink Bingo.Squared Filled:Handcuffs.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852881) by [poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie)



> The characters of this story are from Eric Kripke and I use the portrayals of Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles for this story.
> 
> Neither the actors or the TV show belongs to me but the story does.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This fanfiction was beta’ed by [@dwimpala-67](https://dwimpala-67.tumblr.com/) who helped me to improved this story and to focus more in the kink (fun fact my kink is Soul Survivor xD).
> 
> If you're prefer to read this story in Spanish (which is my mother language so this is a real challenge for me), I'll have all the stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621081).
> 
> I'll try to tag **EVERYTHING** I can as long as the tag doesn't spoil the story, but I'll warn you in the tags and the notes otherwise ;)  
> If you noticed that I forgot to mention tag something important, please, let me know.
> 
> As I already warned, I'll try to give each one of this bingo fanfictions, songs' names. This one is the title of the song of WENS that you can hear [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR3856cxIzc).
> 
> I hope you like the story :)

Dean was ready for almost everything. He wouldn’t be surprised if Crowley betrayed him. He also wouldn’t be surprised if he saw Sam breaking into the bar. What he didn’t expect was a ghost from a hunt that happened years ago to return. Yet, he enjoyed confusing the guy by telling him that he didn't remember him or the monster that his former self killed several year ago, a monster that this guy called _father_. It was a fact that Dean didn't care for anything, because he was busy drooling over Sam sat down on the backseat of the Impala.

In fact, what Dean cared about the most at that moment was sinking his teeth into Sam's flesh.

* * *

That’s why Dean let Sam catch him, to handcuff him and take him to the dungeon at the Men of Letters’ bunker - which Dean found to be charming, now that he gave a good look at it. He’d rather prefer that Sam was the one handcuffed and unable to move, but he’d take anything that would lead him to him and Sam indulging each other. He sat down on a chair in the middle of the devil's trap inside the dungeon. 

When Sam took several steps away from him, Dean started to tease his little brother. He knew that Sam had been searching for him after Dean ran away with the King of Hell, leaving two single lines written on a paper. He also knew that Sam had made a few mistakes on his quest of finding Dean's whereabouts. And he had no words to express how delighted he was by hearing Sam’s lame excuses to justify himself and his actions. 

Dean though, was feeling tense. He felt like he was in Hell with every injection Sam injected him with, feeling his wrists unable to move because of those stupid handcuffs.

“You're enjoying this, aren't ya?” he asked panting. 

“Can't you tell that just looking at me in the eye?” Sam replied. 

Dean looked at his brother and he could see inside his head. 

“You're lying”, Dean smirked. 

“Yeah, Dean. You have no idea”, Sam replied tossing a third empty syringe on the table. 

“Hey, Sammy… You would do _anything_ for me, don't ya?” 

“Dean… Of course…” Sam hoped for a second that the one sat on that chair was his brother talking. He was so wrong. 

Dean cracked a smile. He would definitely rip Sam once he was free.

“Then… Little brother… Would you lend me a hand with this?”

The demon pointed out his crotch with his eyes. 

"Seriously…?” Sam asked, appalled.

“Of course, seriously! Looking at you in distress led to this. So you gotta help me out. Come on.” 

“God…”

Sam got closer to Dean cautiously, after all, he wasn’t sure that he was talking with his brother anymore. 

Dean tried to scare him by leaning over him and smiling. Sam took a step back.

“Just unzip me and pull out the not-so-little Dean, for me. I can do it by myself after that.” Sam looked at him while his hands took care of his brother’s problem.. “Hmm… Like that, Sammy…” Dean moaned.

“Dude…”, Sam complained, stopping his actions for a moment. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry”, Dean showed his teeth in his smile, trying to placate Sam and shivering from the feeling of someone else touching his sensitive skin. “Don't stop. Keep going”, Dean commanded with his eyes shut and licking his dry lips. 

Sam let his brother grab his cock inside his handcuffed hands that Dean used to masturbate himself with. Sitting on the chair, Sam was feeling uncomfortable with Dean's moans and sounds. The thing that made Sam squirm in his seat was the way Dean was stroking himself. He was pretty handy at it. His eyes, staring at Sam, were dark but not because he was a demon, instead his eyes were full of lust and passion. Sam's name escaped like raindrops from his watery mouth while his hands moved sloppily on his erection. 

“When are you going to stop?” Sam whined.

“When you make me cum.” Dean replied cockily.

“You’re insane.” Sam huffed.

“Why not? I can hear your heartbeats and you're freaking nervous, Sammy! You like what you're seeing, huh?”, Dean teased his brother, shaking his manhood and made Sam crack a smile. “What?” 

“You're changing, Dean”, Sam said standing up from his seat and took the fourth syringe with him before walking towards Dean. 

“That's what you wanted, but I'm not going to fulfill your wishes, Sam.” Dean tried to escape from the grip of the handcuffs but his skin was tearing off with every thrust and with every movement he felt his blood running through his veins and right to his cock. “You'll see when I take this shit off me.” 

Every frantic stroke that Dean gave to himself made his skin burn as Hell. The blood dripped from the wound opened by the syringe, but neither Dean or Sam paid attention to that. They were so focused on teasing each other and looking at each other eyes, pupils blown wide and dark with lust. 

Sam tried to escape, he really wanted to escape, but Dean… he needed him. He knew his real brother was in there, somewhere in his mind and of course he _would do anything_ to bring him back. 

“C’mere, Sammy.”

This demon voice was casting a spell on him every time Dean opened his mouth. Sam knew he shouldn’t get closer to him, but as soon as that demon try to attack him, the demon-killing knife would be there to attack back. But Sam hoped never have to use it against him. He just had to wait until the blood kick in. 

It was because of it that Sam let _this_ Dean teased him, touched him and fucked him, feeling dirty because was or wasn’t Dean the one he was giving his body to? 

“Don’t you dare to take this little thing off”, Dean had moaned, Sam seemed to nod, who could be positive about it when he was jumping on Dean’s body? Dean placed a smooth kiss on his skin. Sam begged and even cried because he couldn't handle the torture. He needed-- No. He craved his brother’s touch.

“I need you… Please, Dean, come back…” Sam shouted just as he felt his brother once more teasing him with feather light kisses and touches.

Dean watched as his brother writhed and wiggled with every touch of his. Sam moaned so pretty whenever Dean kissed him the sensitive skin of his neck. Of course, to fulfill his desires, Dean craved Sam's tanned skin all spread out for him and _his_ hands locked to fuck his brother so bad.

But he'd wait. 

Dean would wait till he had his brother loose and open and then he'd take him and enjoy every inch of his body.

* * *

Sam woke up and sat suddenly. He started to feel dizzy and realized he had a wound on his healthy arm. He rolled down the sleeves of his shirt and then left the room. Sam inspected each room alongside the bunker to search for his brother. Only the kitchen was the one left where he hadn’t checked yet.. When he got there he was welcomed by Dean, who was eating a sandwich. 

“Hiya.” Dean said cheerfully

“Hey…” Sam replied. 

Sam got closer to his brother hiding a flask with holy water behind his back and the demon-killing knife inside the pocket of his jeans. He splashed his brother with it, making his face and his sandwich to become wet. 

“Really?” Dean exclaimed.

“You're back…”, the younger Winchester said incapable of believing what was in front of him. 

“Yeah, I'm back and my sandwich is wet thanks to you, man…” Sam grabbed one of his brother's shoulders and looked down at him. Dean looked up at him too. He could understand what his brother had been through to get him back. “I'm back, Sammy.” He said with a soft voice trying to assure his brother. 

“Okay!”, Sam said with his back towards Dean so he couldn't see the tears that appeared on his eyes. “What do you think if we take the dinner outside? It's still early.” 

“That sounds good for me.” Dean replied.

“Good, good.” Sam simply said, looking at his brother one more time. 

“But I'll go and take a shower first. I stink.” Dean said as he winked at his brother, reminding them both last night, delighting in the faint blush that marred his brother’s face. 

“Yeah, you bet.”Sam murmured 

Sam touched Dean again as he wanted so badly to _feel that he was actually there_. Dean smiled and after touching Sam's hand, he left the kitchen.

He smiled on his way to his room.

He smiled just as his eyes became dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
